vghsfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1, Episode 9
Episode 9, subtitled It's All About the Game, is the final episode of Season 1 of VGHS. Brian D returns to compete in the FPS tryouts despite being expelled in Episode 7, though there are obstacles that he must face if he is to be readmitted into school. Overview The episode opens with the school tryouts being set up as Brian D, Ted Wong, and Ki Swan all preparing for theirs. The FPS tryouts, which Brian D will be attending, will feature live commentary from the hosts of PwnZwn and streamed across the world. As Brian prepares to leave, he takes out his VGHS gear worringly, still clearly distraught over losing his original gear that was destroyed in Episode 2. At PwnZwn, the hosts start talking about the FPS tryouts that they will soon commentate on and feature The Law on the show, as he is the varsity captain of the FPS team and does not need to compete. Law readily gives his advice that he says that he once gave to a "promising young nooblet", referring to Brian in Episode 2. Meanwhile, Ki and Ted approach Brian and old and newely repaired gear which The Law had previously destroyed. Ki states that she fixed the keyboard, while Ted says that he added "a few upgrades," which are just little notes and decals. Brian is relieved and extremely happy, telling them they're the two best friends ever, in which Ted is suprised that they are and Ki blatantly states they are to Ted. Confident and resolved, Brian announces "let's go play some video games." The three are seen walking down the hallway to their tryouts. Back at PwnZwn, the last tryout match for the FPS varsity team is about to begin, which consists of the red team (Law's varsity) and the blue team (Jenny's junior varsity). They now bring up that the JV team is down a man, due to Brian D's expulsion, but one of the hosts is extremely suprised to see Brian D show up at the tryouts, as everyone is. As soon as Brian D enters the room, Calhoun repeatedly rejects his entrance, saying that he is expelled. Brian D, however, brings up the argument that since he signed up, he still has a chance of trying out for the FPS team because he's still in the system and the rules say that he can still play. Brian D says that he screwed up his chance to play on a varsity team, but he says that it's not about Calhoun and him, but the game, using Calhoun's quote "It's All About the Game." Because of this Calhoun realizes that Brian D truly knows what the game is about and lets him join the tryout. Everyone is astonished by this and the tides turn for the varsity team. Ace, the host of the FPS tryouts, notes that Brian D is late again, like their first time meeting in FPS 101. Brian D coolly states that rule number one is to never give up, but Ace retaliates by saying rule number 271 is to never put his rules between them and tells him to sit down. Ace then states the rule of keeping it clean and begins the thirty second countdown before the game begins. While the JV team is preparing for the match, most of the team already seems defeated, since they have Brian D. Games Dean is defensive of Brian D and says that the latter and Jenny Matrix are extremely good together. They take his word for it and the game begins; it is a capture the flag gametype and whoever captures the enemy objective thrice wins the game. Brian D and Jenny stick together, with Brian D getting the first kill of the match. They advance after that, while their teammates cover another portion of the map, taking out other enemies as well. It goes back to Jenny and Brian D, who reach the enemy objective; Jenny takes the briefcase and the two make a run for it. At first, they manage to dodge two rockets and gunfire while being covered by teammates along the way. They both eventually make it back to their objective and score a point, making it 1-0. At PwnZwn, The Law can be seen getting angry because of the point Jenny scored. In the next round, Jenny can be seen with the briefcase, along with Brian D and other teammates defending her. When she is stopped by a wall of enemies, she throws the briefcase to Brian D, who goes along the side and takes care of two of the three enemies, since Jenny already took the first one out. Brian D easily brings the enemy objective back to the blue team's base and scores another point for round two. At PwnZwn, The Law can be seen getting furious and while the camera isn't focusing on him, he leaves, making the hosts confused about why he left. He can be seen going to the tryouts, yanking one of the red team players out of their seats, and taking over, determined to make the other team lose. Once he joins the game, the blue team struggles to keep their cool, until Jenny manages to calm them down a bit. However, this doesn't work in the next two rounds; The Law manages to recover the blue team's objective easily, killing the blue team members rapidly and tying the game up 2-2, which leads to a sudden death, meaning that there are no respawns and whoever gets the enemy objective or kills the enemy team first wins. On the last round of the game, Jenny stops the team from going out and getting themselves killed, saying that they can still win. The team is disheartened, mainly due to The Law's presence. Brian D states that The Law is mainly going for him and he suggests giving The Law what he wants; Jenny, however, notes that Brian D is almost in school again and the latter calmly states he knows. He tells the team his plan. The team spreads out across the map, covering where Brian D and Jenny go. Brian D plans on baiting The Law so Jenny can shoot him, as well as the other enemies. However, this plan is foiled because the other backup is killed and Jenny lets The Law go to Brian D. Brian D is shot, but is still clinging onto life as it is. The Law talks to Brian D for some time until Jenny pops out and fires upon his teammates, who are standing and watching The Law and Brian D. The Law quickly shoots Jenny, but gives Brian D enough time to grab a pistol from Jenny and kill everyone else, and finally plant a grenade on The Law's chest and shooting his legs so he cannot run away. The game ends with Brian D walking away, throwing away his gun as The Law explodes, the crowd cheering on the blue team, Brian D getting congratulated on making the varsity team, and The Law ragequitting. Brian D also finds out that he was re-accepted into VGHS because of the game. In the studio ShotBot seemed to have been shorted by the events, for he locks in an infinit loop of "hahaha" and has "404" displaying in his eyes. Brian D is then seen in the locker room, putting his gear in a locker, while Jenny comes in. They talk for a bit and then Brian D makes an attempt to kiss her; by the way he did it, she finds out it was his first one; shortly after, they kiss again, more passionate, with Jenny kissing Brian back. Happy, Jenny departs, telling Brian that practice starts the next day. Meanwhile, Ted and DK are seen exiting the tryouts; it seems as if Ted has come to accept the fact that he is a drift racer and that he is friendly towards DK now. Ted reunites with Ki, who is with his father, Freddie Wong. Freddie Wong states that Ki is "quite the rocker" and that he could learn a thing or two from her, with Ted replying that Ki is awesome at everything. Freddie says that Ted "may be cool now, but at the end of the day--" but is cut off when Ki spots Brian D and the two rush off to meet him. Brian D is seen getting a warm welcome from Ted and Ki, and is congratulated on being re-accepted. Ted tells Brian D about Ki "melting his father's face off... literally" (although Ki disregards the 'literally'). Ted notices that they all got their jackets and has Brian D put his on so they can get some victory pizzas. While leaving school, Brian D has time struggling to put on his jacket and his friends help him as they walk off. Trivia *When Calhoun denies Brian D entrance into the tryouts game, his speech includes several puns that are references to well-known game designer Peter Molyneux (of Lionhead Studios) and his games. External Links *Watch Episode 9 on Rocket Jump *Watch Behind the Scenes of Episode 9 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1